My Love for you, will always go on
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: When Morgana finds love with the honorable prince Dennis, Merlin will stop at nothing to break them apart. And have Morgana for himself.
1. Prologue

_My Love for you, will always go on_

**This story will be about how Merlin who sees Morgana has found love with a prince. Nobody knows that Merlin has secretly been in love with her all along, and can't stand the feeling of her being with another.**

**Why I write this story. Because recently (last Friday) I discovered that the woman of my dreams has a boyfriend, which I can't stand. So I decided to write this story so people will understand how painful this feeling is. I hope everyone enjoys it and sorry for bothering you with it.**

Merlin was silently walking trough the halls of Camelot.

In his hand where a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Freshly picked up from the royal garden where he wasn't really allowed, but he took them simply. He passed Gwen in the hallway.

"Beautiful flowers Merlin, who might they for?" she asked lovely. Merlin blushed as he turned to her and said "oh for the lady Morgana." Gwen giggled "and why so suddenly?" she asked.

"She seemed a little bit badly the last time I saw her. I wanted to cheer her up with these" Merlin said. Gwen giggled again "how sweet of you Merlin. Go right ahead and bring them to her, but she is quite possibly occupied" she said and walked away.

Merlin got a little bit confused. How did she mean occupied.

Without thinking he walked further until he found her chambers. Without knocking he opened the door and was shocked at what he saw.

Morgana was softly kissing another man. A tall handsome man who was very slightly tanned, his hair was black and kind of a mess. He wore a very expensive armor and also had a very strong sword with him.

Merlin was instantly both shocked and traumatized. The flowers fell out of his hand and onto the ground. Morgana broke the kiss and looked at the shocked Merlin.

"Merlin. Our apologies this is Prince Dennis, Uther brought him here to meet me" Morgana said. Merlin just said nothing and left immediately. Leaving Morgana confused behind.

Merlin walked away. Not looking back, it felt like his heart had just been broken and scattered across the castle.

The love his life.

Had another one…

**A small prologue to begin. There will be more, I promise. Love it, hate it, review it and all those things. And until the next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The first official chapter of this story. Enjoy it everyone, I hope you all like or love it.**

Merlin wasn't focused on his work. Arthur kept yelling at him for not paying attention to his job.

The thought of seeing Morgana with that Prince Dennis was haunting his mind all day. He hated it, he despised it. And worst of all there was nothing he could do about it.

"Merlin what are you doing" Arthur yelled at him. Merlin looked at him, but with an expression that you couldn't read.

"Merlin you've been acting like a fool all day. I demand you tell me what has happened right this minute" Arthur said to him angrily. At instant Merlin dropped what he was doing and walked out of the room directly. Leaving Arthur both shocked and angrily behind.

Merlin walked angrily trough the halls of the castle. Not paying attention to the people passing him. His thoughts where still haunted. Them kissing and hugging, he hated it with such intense passion he could easily throw a dagger right trough the prince his head.

When he turned around the corridor.

He saw them, they where hugging each other tightly. Merlin quickly hid behind something and watched.

"My love I wish we could be together all day" Morgana said to her prince. "Me to my love. Soon we will, we may be young but we will be together for all eternity. I will ask, no even beg my father to marry you, and I will beg even Uther for it. I want to be with you" Dennis said.

Merlin tried hard to resist the urge to punch the prince in the face. Morgana would never forgive him for that.

He looked at them and focused on them, they where kissing and he was roaming his hands on her back. He softly spoke "_Forbearnan_" and Dennis' arm suddenly grew red hot.

He left Morgana's lips and screamed out in pain.

He instantly ran away and Morgana just looked shocked. Merlin smiled. This was only the beginning of the war for her heart.

Because in love and war, everything goes.

**Yes it was quite short, but I didn't have much time to write. School is getting in the way so I may not have much time to write, so sorry if the updates are late.**

**Until the next time.**


End file.
